1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to multiple grants per interval (MGI) service flows.
2. Background Art
In communication system such as Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS), packets are transmitted from a source, such as an application session that generated the packet, to a destination, such as network equipment, over a DOCSIS network. In an example, the packets are transmitted using MGI service flows. However, current systems do not provide a mechanism for an end-user at the destination to associate a received packet with an application session that generated the packet.
Methods and systems are needed to overcome the above mentioned deficiency
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.